Haïs-moi, je l'ai tuée !
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Ils pleurent la perte d'un être cher, elle se sent coupable de sa mort et estime devoir tout leur raconter. Elle n'a pas tué Amy. Mais elle a tué Midnight. Lorsque la vengeance conduit à la mort...


**Yo !**

 **Bon, quand j'ai eu terminé cet OS, j'étais un peu déçue (sur sky), mais je voulais quand même le poster ici, donc le voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils pleuraient. Ils se laissaient aller devant la tombe de leur amie et presque soeur ou vraiment soeur pour l'un d'eux. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois ou ils étaient venus laisser retomber toute la pression, et le masque avec. Pour l'un, le masque de la neutralité, et pour l'autre, un masque d'arrogance. Rogue et Sting. Réunis en ce lieu avec Amy, la petite soeur du brun à l'expression neutre en tout autre lieu que celui-ci. La tombe de celle qui avait partagé leurs années lycée, celle qui les avait entrainés vers les profondeurs de la délinquance, celle qui les avait prit sous son aile et les avait protégés des dangers qui parsemaient leur vie. Celle qui les avait conduit vers ceux qu'ils étaient devenus, ceux qu'ils avaient voulu devenir, ceux qu'ils étaient déjà au fond d'eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes à peine majeurs, prostrés devant la tombe de la jeune fille ne perçurent pas immédiatement la douce mélodie qui venait de s'élever près d'eux, plongés dans des souvenirs heureux, et d'autres moins, se rattachant au souvenir du visage de la jeune fille. Lorsque les douces notes parvinrent jusqu'à eux, le brun et le blond se redressèrent presque de façon synchrone et se retournèrent pour voir enfin une jeune femme de leur âge vêtue d'un short, un débardeur et un sweet, des converses aux pieds et un violon à la main, l'archet dans l'autre et un bouquet composé d'aigremoines, d'ajonc, d'aloès, d'amarante, de bégonia, de bruyère, de camomille, de cèdre, de chêne, de frêne, de genévrier, de glaïeul, de glycine, d'if, d'iris, de jacinthe, de lierre et de nemophile. Une représentation de chaque, dans un bouquet, non pas des plus beau, mais des plus significatifs. La jeune femme assise contre une tombe en face de celle d'Amy continua de jouer en boucle le même air pendant près d'une heure. Les minutes s'écoulaient, et, sous la symbolique de l'air joué, les deux frères se laissèrent aller. Les notes déferlaient jusqu'à s'éteindre dans une plainte lugubre, venue de nulle part, le vent guidé dans les feuilles des arbres par une force dont l'être humain ignorait tout. La noiraude se releva, désinvolte, elle leva son visage gracieux vers les nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient au-dessus du cimetière.

 **\- Pardonne moi, Amy... Je sais que tout est de ma faute.**

Le visage de la violoniste affichait une peine indescriptible mêlée à une cuisante culpabilité. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers les deux frères, elle sembla se tendre.

 **\- Vous devez être Sting et Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Effectivement. Que fais-tu ici, et qui es-tu ?**

 **\- Je viens jouer à Amy son air préféré. Quant à celle que je suis, sachez simplement que je mérite que vous me haïssiez. C'est de ma faute si le nom de votre amie est gravé sur cette tombe...**

Ils ne comprenaient pas ses paroles, mais ils avaient au moins compris qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé ce jour maudit dont ils ne savaient rien. Ils sentaient la culpabilité émaner d'elle. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'entre se sentir coupable et être coupable, il y avait parfois un fossé. La noiraude glissa à nouveau son violon dans le creux de son épaule et fit glisser sont archet sur les cordes en s'éloignant.

 **\- Si vous êtes là Dimanche prochain à la même heure, peut-être en saurez-vous plus ?**

Et elle disparu entre les tombes, le regard vide, la démarche féline.

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, les deux jeunes hommes avaient hésité à se rendre au rendez-vous. Qui pouvait savoir ? Peut-être que ce qu'allait révéler la noiraude allait briser l'image pure qu'ils avaient d'Amy. Et c'était cela qui leur faisait peur. Ils durent se concerter plusieurs fois. Ils se décidaient, puis se dégonflaient et devaient se donner du courage l'un l'autre. Ils finirent par prendre leur courage à quatre mains et y allèrent, le Dimanche suivant.

Et elle était là, son violon à la main, une jambe pliée l'autre tendue, adossée à une pierre tombale. Fidèle à celle qu'ils avaient vu, elle jouait, ne daignant même pas lever les yeux vers eux. Elle les ignorait, perdue dans les méandres de sa culpabilité. Elle joua une bonne heure durant laquelle les deux presque frères s'adressèrent mentalement à Amy, leur amie, leur princesse, per guerrière. Les surprenant, la voix de la jeune femme se mêla soudain aux notes de son violon. Elle chantait pour Amy, racontant dans une chanson une partie de leur histoire...

[lien : Mon amie, ma soeur.]

 _ **Toi mon amie, ma soeur**_

 _ **Ma copine de coeur**_

 _ **Ensemble**_ **on a grandi**

 **Main dans la main**

 **On a tout partagé**

 **Les peines et les regrets**

 _ **Ensemble**_ **on a rêvé**

 **Nos vies demain**

 **Mais aujourd'hui**

 **tout a bien changé**

 **L'amour nous a volé l'amitié**

 **Aujourd'hui un garçon**

 **Est entré dans ton coeur**

 **Mais aujourd'hui**

 **Tout est différent**

 **L'amour t'a prit**

 **Tout tes sentiments**

 **Un mauvais garçon m'a volé**

 _ **Mon amie, ma soeur**_

 _ **Toi mon amie d'enfance**_

 _ **Ma soeur de confidance**_

 **On se voit maintenant**

 **De loin en loin**

 **On me dit que tu pleures**

 **Toute seule pendant des heures**

 **Ce garçon qui t'aime**

 **De moins en moins**

 **Car aujourd'hui**

 **Tout a bien changé**

 **L'amour nous a volé l'amitié**

 **Aujourd'hui un garçon**

 **Est entré dans ton coeur**

 **Car aujourd'hui**

 **Tout est différent**

 **L'amour t'a prit**

 **Tous tes sentiments**

 **Un mauvais garçon m'a volé**

 _ **Mon amie ma soeur**_

 **Un jour l'amour finira**

 **Tu te souviendras de moi**

 _ **Ton amie, ta soeur d'enfance**_

 _ **Qui pense a toi**_

 **Quand le garçon s'en ira**

 **Pour aimer d'autres amours**

 _ **Je serai là toujours**_

 **Mais aujourd'hui**

 **Tout a bien changé**

 **L'amour nous a volé l'amitié**

 **Aujourd'hui un garçon**

 **Est entré dans ton coeur**

 **Mais aujourd'hui**

 **Tout est différent**

 **L'amour t'a prit**

 **Tous tes sentiments**

 **Un mauvais garçon m'a volé**

 _ **Mon amie, ma soeur**_

 _ **(bis)**_

Lorsque les dernières notes moururent sur ses lèvres, un sanglot la secoua. Elle se redressa et leva enfin les yeux vers eux. Ils avaient compris au moins trois choses. Les filles s'étaient haïes, celle qu'ils venaient de rencontrer s'en voulait mais aimait profondément Amy, et il y avait un troisième acteur. La noiraude se remit sur ses pieds et leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme la dernière fois. Elle murmura

 **\- Pardonne moi Amy... J'aurai dû te prévenir.**

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent quand un éclair frappa un arbres, au bout du cimetière. La nouvelle baissa la tête et se retira en ne laissant que son nom. _Iyallis._

De nouveau, le Dimanche suivant, ils se rendirent au cimetière où la dénommée Iyallis jouait un air qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Un détail cependant les frappa. Elle était blessée. Sa lèvre était explosée, son oeil gonflé et virait au beurre noir, ses jambes parcourues de coupures plus ou moins profondes, son arcade était mal recousue, ses cheveux encore collés par le sang, et ses habits étaient déchirés. Elle était mal en point et cela semblait récent. Leur regard tomba alors sur des marques violettes sur son poignet gauche, le droit étant bandé. Les marques étaient semblables à celles sur son cou. Lorsque son archet vibrait, une grimace presque imperceptible tiraillait le coin de ses lèvres. Elle stoppa le mouvement de frottement qu'elle exerçait sur les cordes et leva vers eux un regard voilé par la fatigue. D'un regard, elle leur intima de s'assoir. Ils s'exécutèrent. Elle prit la parole d'une voix enrouée comme blessée, comme lorsqu'ils hurlaient à un match de football avec Amy.

 **\- J'ai trop fait trainé votre avancée vers la vérité. Je connais Amy depuis tellement longtemps, que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir passé quelque année sans l'avoir à mes côtés hormis ces dernière là. Elle avait toujours aimé mon frère, même si elle savait à quelles activités il se livrait. Lorsqu'elle est entrée dans le Gang du Tigre Rouge, mon frère a commencé à la remarquer, et ça, elle l'avait bien vu. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait boudé quelques heures pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais le lieutenant des Phénix.** (les frères tiquèrent. Les Phénix avaient été tenus pour responsables de la mort d'un des membres de Tigres Rouges, qui était justement Amy) **Lorsqu'elle a effectué sa première mission, mon frère a été la féliciter, et elle s'est mise en tête de l'impressionner chaque jour un peu plus. Je lui ai enfin dis "** _ **Ne fais pas confiance à Mid'. Il se moque de toi, et un jour il te laissera pour sa liberté. C'est un animal sauvage amoureux de la cruauté et du pouvoir. Il ne te veut que parce que tu es un Tigre accessible. Il veut te briser, et avec toi, obtenir sa conquête des Tigres.**_ **" Elle ne m'a pas cru, et au lieu de ça, m'a balancé son poing en pleine face. Il s'est effectivement moqué d'elle. Je savais qu'il allait tenter quelque chose ! Je le savais ! Ça n'allait pas tarder... Mais je n'ai rien fais !** (Elle laissa ses larmes couler, tremblante, se tenant les cheveux, le regard fou) **Lorsque je suis arrivée chez elle, elle gisait dans une mare de sang, et sur le mur, il y avait** _ **sa**_ **marque. La marque du Phénix. Je ne l'ai pas aidée ! J'ai tué ma soeur de confidence, ma meilleure amie alors que je lui avais juré que je serai à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive ! Je lui avais promis que je serai là lorsque Mid' attaquerait. Elle ne connaissait pas cette promesse, mais elle avait tout de même été faite. Je suis indigne d'elle... et de vous. Ma seule chance de rattraper mes erreurs et d'obtenir le pardon d'Amy, c'est de tuer Mid'. Et comme j'en suis incapable, je l'ai envoyé à l'hosto, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en sorte si vite. On m'a dit qu'il avait sombré dans le coma. Le combat entre le frère et la soeur a été difficile, mais je l'ai remporté. Le combat entre le lieutenant et le chef des Phénix. Je suis la soeur de Midnight, et il est temps maintenant qu'au nom des Phénix je présente mes excuses aux Tigres Rouges.**

Les deux presque frères étaient choqués. Premièrement, Iyallis était la meilleure amie d'enfance de leur Amy. Deuxièmement, elle était la soeur du chef des Phénix. Troisièmement, Amy aimait le chef des Phénix. Quatrièmement, la jeune femme qu'ils venaient de rencontrer avaient eu un courage rare. Se battre avec son frère et chef au risque d'y laisser sa peau au vue de la cruauté de Midnight pour une fille qui ne l'avait pas écouté. Qui au lieu de croire celle qui l'avait toujours aidée, l'avait frappée. Elle était restée derrière Amy, prête à la soutenir. Et enfin, ils savaient maintenant. Iyallis n'était pas coupable. Elle n'avait pas tué Amy.

Ils étaient encore plongés chacun dans leurs souvenirs lorsqu'une ombre se dressa au dessus de la jeune femme. Le blond et le brun reconnurent l'uniforme de la gendarmerie. Iyallis n'eut pas à le regarder. Elle savait. Son frère ne survivrait pas à ses blessures.

 **\- Il est mort n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Effectivement. Mademoiselle SHAWN, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit d'exiger la présence d'un avocat.**

 **\- Je n'en veux pas. J'ai effectivement tué mon frère.**

Les deux jeunes hommes virent dans le regard d'Iyallis. Elle n'avait pas tué Amy, mais elle avait bel et bien tué Midnight. Pourtant ils virent aussi, que si elle avait tué Midnight, elle ressentait tout de même la peine d'avoir perdu son frère, le seul membre de la famille qui lui restait. Une larme écarlate roula sur sa joue.

Le temps passa, et le procès d'Iyallis fut diffusé. Elle avait refusé toute présence d'avocat pour la représenter, et elle fut finalement déclarée coupable, et condamnée à la peine de mort. Au bout de trois années durant lesquelles les garçons furent chargés par Iyallis, qui avait eu le droit de recevoir des visites, de respecter ses dernières volontés. Le chef des Phénix avait été désigné, et Iyallis s'était résignée. Elle pensait mériter amplement sa peine, et les journalistes se pressaient pour découvrir les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à refuser la présence d'avocats. Son passé était tumultueux et un écrivain lui demanda de l'aider à écrire sa biographie. Effectivement, une adolescente de dix-huit ans qui tue son frère, l'avoue sans peine, et refuse la présence d'avocat à son procès doit avoir une personnalité exceptionnelle. Cette biographie, qui retraçait sa vie et les sentiments qui l'avaient traversée tout au long de celle-ci, firent couler de nombreuses larmes aux lecteurs et aux presque frères.

Enfin, alors qu'elle se trouvait depuis trois longs mois dans les couloirs de la mort et que trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de son frère, une journée de fête nationale marqua son envol vers la liberté.

* * *

 **Libre ! Mais libre comment, je vous laisse choisir !**

 **Ce One-shot ne devait pas se passer comme ça, j'en suis assez déçue, il n'est pas top, mais je le post quand même, puisque j'ai planché une bonne semaine dessus à écrire, effacer, réécrire, tout effacer, modifier le scénario et tout et tout.**

 **Donc, comme il m'a coûté une crise de nerfs, de la sueur et une porte, je le poste !**

 **Oui, une porte !**

 **Je me suis énervée, j'ai mis une droite dans ma porte, et depuis, y'a un rond où c'est enfoncé x')**

 **Donc, une porte !**

 **Bref, ciao, et rendez-vous au prochain OS !**

 **Bisou !**

 **:3**


End file.
